


no proof, one touch (but you felt enough)

by catravol



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, AtLA AU, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kisses, Morning Kisses, Post-Canon, mention of nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catravol/pseuds/catravol
Summary: catradora kisses for different prompts.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 52





	no proof, one touch (but you felt enough)

**Author's Note:**

> prompts were sent to me by my friend who found them somewhere, shout out to you nat and to whoever came up with them.
> 
> title from you are in love by taylor swift.

1\. being unable to open their eyes for a few moments afterwards.

(post-canon.)

Catra sneered at the papers in front of her. After being made the Royal Advisor, she was ecstatic, because it meant more time spent with Adora in Bright Moon. The two of them were already living in the castle—Queen Glimmer’s orders—but that didn’t mean they had a lot of time to spend together.

Now though? After few years of _this_ ? She’s had enough of all the paperwork that came with her job. Actually, _no_ . The feline’s had enough of _everything_ that came with her job. 

“Oh, hey! I thought I’d find you here.”

Maybe not everything.

Catra looked up from her paperwork at the sound of her wife’s voice. Adora was leaning on the doorframe to their study, dressed in a black turtleneck and black cargo pants. She was holding a bag in her hands, though its insides weren’t visible.

“Hey babe, what did you bring me?” she asked while getting up from the way too comfortable chair. But all Bright Moon chairs were like that - all fluffy and soft and nice to take naps on.

(Catra would never admit to doing that, though. It could lose her her very important job of doing _nothing_.)

Adora walked past her wife and put the bag on the desk. Afterwards, she came back and put her arms around the feline. “Just some food, so you don’t go too long without anything. You didn’t eat much for breakfast,” as she finished, she planted a kiss on the other girl’s forehead. 

Catra, instead, leaned in and kissed the blonde fully on the lips. It was a kiss that left both of them speechless—no matter how long they’ve been together, their kisses never got old. They closed their eyes and just enjoyed the moment.

After a while, they separated. With their eyes still closed, they bumped their foreheads against each other. Their faces had big smiles on them and they both felt giddy.

“God, I love you.”

“I love you too, you idiot.”

2\. + 3. one small kiss, pulling away in an instant, then devouring each other; pressing their foreheads together while kissing.

(nsfw mention. modern au; company piece to my college au, but you don’t need to read it.)

Adora woke up with a smile on her face. Her phone was buzzing—a reminder that she had to go to practice in three hours—but it didn’t ruin her mood. 

Her and Catra fell asleep together after everything that happened the night before and _it was the best feeling ever_. 

Speaking of the brunette, she was on top of her, snuggling into her chest while the blonde’s arms were around her body. She was also waking up, grumbling incoherent things that not even someone with the best hearing could make out.

“Hey, babe, wake up,” Adora tried shaking Catra’s body softly and it seemed to work. Only seemed, because as soon as the latina awoke, she was straddling the blonde, as awake as she could be. 

Leaning in, Catra stole a kiss from her _girlfriend? best friend? frenemy?_ and pulled away as quickly as she could do, with a smirk on her face.

“Now you’re just a tease,” the blonde whined with a pout on her face. The two looked at each other for a few more moments, their foreheads now touching each other, and, after a few seconds, went all in.

Adora was late for practice that day.

4\. speaking normally, then after the kiss their voice is hoarse.

(post-canon.)

“Catra, did you drink wine again?”

Adora was angry. Anyone could tell, _especially_ Catra, even if she was slightly drunk. 

“Uh, maybe?” the feline tried lying, while shrugging off her coat, which fell to the floor. Her voice didn't crack, at least.

“Maybe my ass, I can smell it from here,” mumbled the blonde and got up from their bed to help her wife undress. “Maybe if you weren’t so drunk, you’d be able to take care of yourself.”

Catra just laughed at her wife’s words. “i’m not that drunk, babe. Besides, I know I have you to always take care of me.”

With those words, Catra captured Adora’s lips in a rough kiss. She nibbled on the blonde’s bottom lip until the woman finally moaned and slipped her tongue inside Adora’s mouth. After a while, they were both breathless and had to pull away.

“Wow,” said Adora, her voice now hoarse from the kiss. “I can still taste the wine, you know.”

“Shut up and help me get to bed, I’m tired.”

“Of course, my lady. As soon as you brush your teeth.”

Catra’s groan could be heard throughout the whole castle.

5\. staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in.

(avatar au; they’re both firebenders, post hundred years war.)

“Hey, wanna spar?” asked the brunette. 

Her and her best friend were sitting on the beach on Ember Island, gazing into the vast ocean. It was early in the morning, but the sun wouldn’t let them sleep for longer than until dawn. They were used to it now.

“Oh, uh, why now?” the blonde shot her own question, surprised by Catra’s suggestion. They haven’t sparred since the war ended, since they deemed it unnecessary. There weren’t fights going on everywhere anymore that they had to stop or join.

Catra shrugged. “Haven’t practiced my bending in a while,” she replies, making a small circle of orange fire with her hand lazily. 

“Okay, sure.” 

Immediately, the two got up and squared each other down. They knew each other’s fighting techniques, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t have some fun with it. 

Adora had the better odds, obviously. Always the prodigy, she could bend blue fire. Even if Catra was the one with the social advantages—she was, after all, the crown princess—she never beat Adora fair and square in a fight. And it _aggravated_ her. 

So, she had to play dirty. And dirty did she play.

After a few minutes of trying to distract the blonde, she finally succeded and managed to pin the girl below her.

“I win,” she said with a smirk on her face. Adora just growled, and in a moment, Catra was the one being pinned into the sand.

Suddenly, instead of a smirk, a blush made its way onto her cheeks. _It’s just the heat of the battle,_ she tried to tell herself, but couldn’t stop looking at Adora’s full pink lips. What she wasn’t aware of was that the blonde was doing exactly the same thing. 

_Fuck, it’d be so easy to just kiss her right now,_ the blonde thought.

“Well, why won’t you do it then?” asked the girl beneath her, and suddenly Adora’s breath hitched.

“Did I really say that out loud? Fuck,” she mumbled, without moving an inch, still staring at the brunette’s lips.

Instead of answering, the other girl just caught her at the nape of her neck and crashed their lips against each other.

Even the waves in the background weren’t so calming anymore.

6\. + 7. a hoarse whisper “kiss me”; they lick their lips and say “please”

(catradora ruling the horde au; they already won the war.)

The Fright Zone was quiet, which seemed odd. It was never this silent, but Catra found out that she didn’t mind that in one bit.

Maybe Adora sent some troops to the Whispering Woods to monitor or something. It would explain her absence from the throne room _( ~~Hordak’s ex-laboratory)~~_ and her overall disappearance from their bed early in the morning.

“Eh, might as well take a nap,” as soon as she said that, she curled on their throne and closed her eyes. Sleep wasn’t coming to her though, because before she could even count to five destroyed princesses, someone barged into the room. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing,” she said without even opening her eyes. 

Suddenly, she was being lifted up by something, or rather someone. Catra quickly opened her eyes to see her partner in front of her, fully out of breath. When Adora saw the brightness of blue and gold looking back at her, she released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. 

“‘Dora, did something happen? Where even were you?”

Adora sighed. “I was out in the woods, helping out some soldiers. Didn’t wanna wake you up,” she sighed again. “But then some cadet ran over to me and told me he got a word that someone was going to the Fright Zone to kill you. I flied back as soon as I heard. Are you okay?”

“You’re rambling,” the feline said, touching her forehead against the blonde’s. “Besides, I’m fine. I would’ve been able to hold my own against any attacker.”

“That doesn’t make me any less worried. You know I love you, I can’t lose you.” 

“I know, babe,” she put her arms around Adora’s waist and closed her eyes. Their breathing became shallow, both very aware of their closeness. 

“Kiss me,” said Catra, her voice suddenly hoarse. She licked her lips in anticipation. “Please.”

Adora didn’t need to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, haha. this was short and sweet but im finally back with some new stuff. :) i also got a new laptop for my birthday so that's nice - my last one was super laggy which is why i didn't really write anything for the past month.
> 
> my twitter is swiftsapphlc if you wanna follow me for updates on some new stuff im working on or just see me yearn.
> 
> have a nice day. <3


End file.
